Resta
Profile Appearance Resta has a pale complexion and large, dark blue eyes. Her long, pale pink curled hair is worn in pigtails held with a two layered accessory, the top being magenta and gold, the second is white. Her large tented bangs reach her eyes, while her thick forelocks end at her shoulders. She has pointed, elf-like ears. Her black sleeve-less is accented with pale gold detail to match the collar around her neck. Over her dress is a layer of pale pink and magenta material, also accented in pale gold, while resting in front of her stomach is a violet bow with gold attachement holding a violet gem. The white skirt of her dress is a soft semi-pleat. Beneat each shoulder she wears a puffed sleeve of white with a gold bracelet on each wrist. On top of each sleeve is a gold and magenta band with a flower shaped piece of material beneath it. Her magenta boots have a gold sole to accent the leg, while a black diamond flap on top of the foot matches the cuff. Part of the material is cut out on the top of the foot. Personality Resta looks like a young child but inside, she's a strong girl and a person with common sense. When she looks at Noire's clumsiness, even as a child, she worries. Unexpectedly, she loves adult stories. She doesn't have any experience but she's interested in perverted things. Story While searching town with Neptune, Blanc, and Vert, Noire finds an injured Resta. With her unconscious, Blanc and Vert take her back to Lastation to allow her to rest in peace while Noire, Neptune, and the Secretary stay behind to try to determine what happened. By the time she awakens, Noire is relieved to hear she is doing better. She points out her theory that another General may have attacked her, which Resta confirms to be possible as of late. She is unable to recall anything, other than she went to pay Lee-Fi a visit in her city. After feeling better, Resta joins Blanc and Vert back in the city with the others. Lid insists she hadn't done anything to her and recalls witnessing the accident. Somehow Resta had swerved onto one of her own explosives she set, which matches the fragment they found on her. This sounds familiar, and Resta recalls coming to try to locate Lee-Fi in hopes of getting her to sign a peace treaty when a strange woman gave her directions. Believing it to be the same woman she is searching for, Noire requests the trio join her group. Resta reminds Noire, as well as Lee-Fi and Lid over how poorly they were treated in the past however, and refuses until coming up with an idea. If Noire can defeat them in a fight then they will join, but if she loses they are free to do as they wish. With Noire the victor, the trio joins the team. Equipment Weapons Skills Abilities * Magical Defense Lv2 * Null Stat Drops Leader Effect No Seals! Ever! * Null Skillseal * INT 20% ↑ Normal Skills Special Moves Trivia Navigation Category:Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Characters Category:Generals Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lastation Residents Category:Humans Category:Resta